Yadsmood CH2
by wakasta
Summary: Ancient being learns to not hide from a world with help from new rvel and others


"Don't make me laugh! After all this time, all you goons never learn..." the hulking criminal's muscles barely so much as rippled as bullet after bullet bounced off of him, doing more damage to the massive sacks of cash draped over his shoulders than they did to Cain Marko himself. "Doesn't matter whatcha do... ain't nobody can stop the Juggernaut!"

These occurrences were far from rare, though it was quite a bit more unusual that a hero arrived in time that was actually _capable_ of stopping the Juggernaut from doing or taking whatever he so desired. One of the perks to being one of the most powerful entities on earth, able to take full-on hits from Thor's mighty hammer with barely a grunt. Today did not appear to be any different - cops had shown up, of course, and a full SWAT team was on their way, but they were making sure to drive slowly enough that Marko would be long gone by the time they arrived. They knew better, now. Knew better than to throw away their lives for a fight that they couldn't possibly win. It was just money, after all.

"Put it down... erm... helmet-head!"

Then again, perhaps today was different after all.

"Whassat?" The Unstoppable Juggernaut turned slightly, one brow raising beneath his pendulously massive helmet to look down at the young heroine - barely more than a girl, clearly still in her teens - that had dared even think to challenge him. Bullets continued to bounce pointlessly against his invulnerable skin as he took a few steps nearer to the girl who was brave enough to try to stop the unstoppable. The new Miss Marvel... Kamala Khan.

"Yeah, you heard me!" she said again, her hands on her hips in a stance of faux-confidence, her voice picking up in volume as she struggled not to let it crack. "Let it go... or else!"

There was a moment of long silence, broken only by the sound of the occassional bullet "pink"ing harmlessly off of Cain's towering body. Finally, that silence swelled into a roar of laughter. "Pffhahahaha! You got any idea who I am, runt?"

"Um... no. Not really. Helmet Guy?"

This time, Cain's eyes narrowed into an expression of anger, his mammoth hands balling into fists. "Wrong, girlie. I'm the mother... **fucking**... **JUGGERNAUT!** "

Cain took a single step forward, then another, then another, each quicker than the last, each more powerful, each more terrifying. By the time he had taken five full steps forward, no force on heaven or earth would have been able to stop him. Unfortunately for Kamala Khan, she tried Inhuman abilities reflexively kicking in, Kamala's hands expanded to massive size, interposing themselves immediately between Cain and herself, attempting to wrap her now-enormous fingers around the Juggernaut's shoulders. It might have worked if it had been Rhino, or maybe The Thing.

It was not so useful against a foe such as the Juggernaut, however, and Kamala found herself thankful to the heavens for her incredible new durability as she was outright trampled by the Avatar of Cyttorak. The blow sent her spiraling backwards as the Juggernaut stampeded over her, the newly-minted teen Inhuman landing face-down on the cracked city street below. "Unngh... okay... Juggernaut... got it..."

The sound of the Juggernaut's bellow caught the ear of another, much to Kamala Khan's eventual fortune - someone a bit better equipped to deal with someone like Cain Marko, if not necessarily ideal. It caught the ear of a wanderer, a man known only as Yadsmood, a man who'd seen plenty of death in his long lifetime.

Swirling the remnants of his soda bottle and taking a swig, the man in black tossed the bottle away and began to approach the outside of the bank where Miss Marvel and the Juggernaut fought their one-sided battle, police cars circling the area, their lights on but the actual officers taking no more part in the battle - they had a better chance of accidentally hurting Kamala than they did of even distracting Marko, and they knew it. Not the case for Yadsmood.

A heavy blow from the Juggernaut sent Kamala flying backwards, her frustratingly spongy body absorbing the impact well enough that she was barely hurt, though her small frame was nonetheless sent skidding into the lean arms of the newcomer. Yadsmood quickly planted his feet behind him, slowing the momentum of Kamala's trajectory and preventing her from slamming into the fire hydrant only a few feet behind him. "Need a hand?" the tall, dark-haired foreigner said with a small smirk. "Or have you got this one?"

"Hey, I was doing alright out there," Kamala said, returning the grin, trusting that the man who'd caught her really was here to help. "But... I guess if you really insist on hogging up the glory, you could take a few swings at him. Ooh, do you have powers? What powers do you have?"

Yadsmood merely shrugged, lowering the girl to her feet beside him and dusting off his longcoat, starting to crack his knuckles. "I got powers, yeah," he grumbled vaguely, bracing himself against the next charge of the Juggernaut. "Any tips you have against this guy?"

"From what I can tell, once he starts, he doesn't-"

Kamala's warning was far too late as Cain Marko came stampeding forward once more, Yadsmood throwing his arms out ahead of him in a fruitless attempt to halt the oncoming tackle and shift it into a grapple. It ended much the way Kamala's attempt had, though perhaps worse, with Cain trampling the dark-clad newcomer before reaching down to grab him by the collar of his long jacket, planting his massive feet on the cracked pavement and lifting Yadsmood into the air, delivering a piston-like sequence of rapid, savage punches to the dazed stranger.

A grab from behind was just enough to distract the hulking avatar, swiping backwards to bash Kamala backwards and giving Yadsmood an opening to return the assault, delivering punch after punch to Cyttorak's errand boy and causing the red-armored mammoth to stagger backwards, seemingly unharmed but dropping the newcomer back to his feet - opening himself up for a counter-attack that ended up being a great deal more effective than one might have expected. Yadsmood lashed forward with a punch, then another, then another, keeping himself moving forward to keep the Juggernaut staggering backwards, each strike aiming more to shove then to strike, just enough to keep him from gaining any forward momentum.

Still, it was like hitting a brick wall - if that brick wall was imbued with the power of a God of Destruction and was literally indestructible by any physical means, anyway. Even with the stranger's enhanced strength, and with Kamala using her lengthened limbs to pull and weave between Marko's tree trunk-like legs, they were doing little more than distracting the hulking supervillain.

"Hey! Cut that shit out!" Cain growled, stomping one foot down only for another series of hits to throw him off balance, causing him to fall down completely with a thunderous slam against the concrete.

"Grab his legs!" Yadsmood shouted, moving into position as quickly as he could. Miss Marvel paused only for a moment before complying, wrapping her elastic-like limbs around Marko's ankles and holding him tight. Less than a second later, Yadsmood created a chain between them, grabbing Kamala by her own ankles and lifting the both of them upwards, beginning to swing Kamala in slow circles, the pace of which began to increase as the Juggernaut was swept across the surface of the street.

Kamala began to stretch more and more, her entire body lengthening with the force of being used as a rope to twirl the Juggernaut, and as her momentum gained more and more force, the Juggernaut was finally lifted off of the ground, attached to Yadsmood through Kamala. A bellow of frustration and rage echoed from within the huge villain's oversized bronze helmet as his own momentum began to copy the same circular motion he'd been forced into, going faster and faster, now unstoppable even by the Juggernaut himself.

"Let go!" the stranger shouted.

Kamala blinked, holding her lips shut tight to avoid throwing up. "Mmmmrmm...? But..."

"Just do it!"

Taking a deep breath, the teen heroine complied, unwinding her arms from around Cain's ankles and sending him soaring off into the sky, the bags of cash he'd attempted to steal falling towards the ground, dollar bills floating singularly back to street level.

As the dust settled, Kamala found herself stumbling along the smashed concrete, dizzy from the immense centrifugal force she'd been a party to. "That was... bluurgh..." she murmured, wincing and trying to find her feet, her head still spinning. "Glad you showed up though. No idea how I would have handled him on my own."

"Let's just hope that momentum of his means he doesn't stop until he hits the outer atmosphere. If we're lucky, maybe he'll even leave orbit." Yadsmood cracked his back, folding his arms across his chest and now looking a little awkward with nothing to do.

"I'm Kama- um, Miss Marvel, by the way," the young heroine said with a small smile, starting to move away from the crime scene as the police began to bag up the scattered money and start returning it to where it had come from. "How about you?"

"Yadsmood," the man said quietly, drifting along beside the shorter, slighter, female hero as the two made their way from the bank and back into the cleaner, less... smashed, parts of the city. "My place isn't far from here."

"You have a... a what? A lair? A base of operations? What are superheroes supposed to have, again?" 

"Not sure I'd call myself a superhero," the man said with a small shrug. "I just do what's necessary."

"You helped people. I'd say that's pretty heroic." Kamala offered a big smile, her shorter legs needing to work overtime to keep pace with the tall, dark-clad stranger. "I'd love to see your lair, if that's okay." She offered a small smile now, something between exuberance and... interest, a kind of interest that Yadsmood hadn't encountered for quite a good many decades. A kind of interest that made him feel a little more shy than he cared to admit, and in fact, declined to do so.

"...Yeah, that'd be fine," he murmured, looking away for a moment before pointing forward. "It's that way." The street he'd indicated showed a long row of small buildings and establishments - a little laundromat, a cornerstore, a gas station, little else worth noting. Certainly nothing that fit the description of anything resembling a secret superhero base.

"It's... not inside the gas station, is it?" Kamala murmured, her expression getting a little more confused than excited now, only for her fears to be immediately put to rest when Yadsmood grabbed the door handle of the gas station's outdoor bathroom, one that appeared to have been out of order for years if not decades. Punching in a small combination on the handle, he swung the door inward - introducing Kamala Khan to his actual, literal hidden base.

The place was massive, far bigger on the inside than it could have possibly reasonably been on the inside. Soft lighting sprung to light when Yadsmood set foot inside, slipping off his trenchcoat and ushering Kamala inside. "It isn't much," the stranger mumbled, starting to unclasp the dark, lightweight segments of composite armor that were fastened to his clothing. "But it's home."

"It's freaking awesome!" Kamala exclaimed immediately, rushing inside, her eyes widening. The place was a bit of a man cave, admittedly - a massive television screen took up the opposite wall, and the place was clearly furnished for only a single individual to live comfortably. One chair at the dining room table, one chair in front of the entertainment console. From what she could see from a brief glance, the amount of doors in the place allowed for only one bedroom and one bathroom. "Don't get a lot of company, huh?"

"No," Yadsmood admitted. "I don't. I've been traveling for a long time, and my home moves with me. It's not like it is on TV... companions tend to slow you down."

"Sounds lonely," the teen Inhuman said, sitting down comfortably in the sofa that dominated much of the living room.

"It can be," the man said with a little nod, removing the last piece of armoring that covered him, leaving him in only a skintight black shirt and jeans, giving Kamala a better view of his physique, which was admittedly impressive. Lean, less bulky and herculean than many of the other superpowered individuals she'd encountered. It was a breath of fresh air, something a bit... easier on the eyes, as well.

"Now..." stretching a little, Yadsmood moved over to the sofa and offered a faux-scolding smirk to Kamala. "I believe that's my seat."

"Well, there aren't any others," Miss Marvel grinned back, shifting back a little bit to make room on the opposite side of the fairly large chair. "Though... it _is_ called a loveseat for a reason."

The man tilted his head to the side slightly, struggling against the urge to clear his throat despite an increasing desire to. It had been some time since Yadsmood had been in this kind of situation, and it had always been one he'd somewhat struggled with. Nodding a little, he sat down at the opposite edge of the small sofa, pulling to the edge of it but leaving no room between Kamala and himself, their thighs touching lightly.

"I want to thank you for coming out to help me," the girl murmured, her voice lowering now, growing a bit more shy than before, as if she could feel what was coming just as much as the stranger could, a sort of force between them. Maybe it was the thrill of their recent battle, the adrenaline rushing through her Inhuman physiology. Maybe it was seeing the loneliness of this strange entity's existence, completely isolated in his hidden lair. Maybe it was something else - but whatever it was, Kamala Khan's heart was pounding in her chest, and Yadsmood could hear it.

He leaned forward, just a little, his arm draping around the back of the chair and giving her room to pull closer, which she did, planting her dusky lips gently on the tall, powerful stranger in a long, soft kiss that Yadsmood met with his own, his free hand lightly folding around the teen's shoulders. She was too young for him, but then again, at this point, everyone was. Dividing by two and adding seven just didn't work when you had lived for millennia, and it had long since stopped becoming something that bothered him.

The kiss lingered for a long moment, soft at first before becoming more intense as Yadsmood felt the heroine's light figure crawl fully into his lap, her slim thighs straddling him as they held the kiss, firm and soft at the same time. The tall stranger's hand slid upward along her side, brushing gently along the royal blue of her short dress, dragging along her hip before cupping one small breast, not squeezing, but massaging it lightly as the kiss grew deeper.

Kamala could feel the heat in her body increase, feel the warmth of his body against hers, feel a certain something beginning to swell beneath her. Allah, this was stupid - she knew she couldn't give herself to him, not fully, and part of her didn't even know what she was doing here besides the raw, animal attraction that seemed to be guiding her hand. Maybe adrenaline, maybe hormones. The two were far from married, hell, she hadn't even told Yadsmood her name, yet she found her hand sliding down the man's firm stomach, tugging gently at the button of his jeans, popping it off with one sharp tug of frustration, the kiss between them not yet breaking.

"What are you...?" Yadsmood murmured against the girl's lips, trying to keep his breathing under control, stiffening beneath her, his manhood growing thicker and firmer in anticipation of being freed from its denim cage.

"Shhh," Miss Marvel whispered, pressing another kiss against his lips before she finally drew back a little, unwinding her scarf from around her neck and extending her arm out a few feet to drop it beside her boots, at the door. Still straddling Yadsmood, she leaned back a little and hiked up the skirt of her short, lightning bolt-emblazoned dress, then pulling the hem up and over her head, tossing it casually onto the floor. Her breathing was heavy too, and she swallowed nervously as she gave Yadsmood a long moment to observe her, only in red leggings and a modest (and mostly unnecessary) blue brassiere.

"You're beautiful," Yadsmood murmured softly, his voice growing a little husky before he softly, finally, let himself clear his throat. She was slim, her form favoring her hips and her teen breasts visibly on the smaller side, her skin a soft mocha color, her figure lacking in any remarkable musculature - more smooth and pliable, which made some sense from what he'd seen of her abilities, not to mention her youth. He kissed her again, gently, reaching behind her to carefully undo her bra, something he was a bit rusty at, yet still had some experience with.

"Your mask?" the man murmured. His response was a playful grin from Kamala as she helped to undo her bra, drawing it away and dropping it on the floor as well, revealing her small, perky chest.

"The mask stays. Can't have you learning my identity, after all." She smirked, kissing him again and then sliding back a bit on the couch, giving Yadsmood a moment to pull his t-shirt up over his head and toss it on the floor as well - but Kamala was after something else. Further unzipping the solitary stranger's pants, she tugged the front down a little, taking a deep breath and reaching in. She'd never touched a penis before, certainly not one so imposingly large, and the mere concept of it gave her something of a naughty thrill as she wrapped her fingers around it, drawing it out carefully and giving it a few slow strokes, leaning in to trace and stroke her tongue lightly around the tip. A little clumsy, maybe, showing from her obvious experience... but nonetheless, the most pleasure Yadsmood had experienced in a few decades of lonesome travel.

"Nnngh..." the man growled quietly, closing his eyes for a moment and letting out a long breath, then looking back down at the sight of Kamala's naked back, her dark hair a little messy and her big, grayish-brown eyes looking up at him, locking with his own dark eyes as she sank down a little deeper, wrapping her lips around the helm of his throbbing cock and sucking gently, her tongue curling and swirling around him as she tried to go deeper again, though struggling somewhat that and pulling back once more, taking long licks at the tip of Yadsmood's cock while her hand continued to gently rub and stroke at the base of it.

"It is okay? Does it feel good?" She trailed her tongue lightly along the side of it, licking at it like a lollipop or ice cream cone, her hand shuffling along the base gently. When Yadsmood offered a small nod of approval, she shifted back a little, kissing at the tip before using her powers to expand the size of her hand, turning it into a massive fist that wrapped neatly around the considerable length of Yadsmood's manhood, squeezing it very gently and then starting to stroke it a little quicker, drawing a groan of confused pleasure to the prone man.

"It's... um... wow..." he groaned, wincing a little as she squeezed and stroked it, picking up her pace and starting to rapidly pump it, then leaning down to lick and kiss around the head once more, taking as much as she could into her mouth and giving it a few quick bobs, getting his cock nice and slick with saliva for her more rapid stroking and pumping. "That's... amazing."

The man fell silent for a moment, appreciating the attention before starting to sit up a little, not wanting to hit his zenith before he could properly return the favor. "Do you want to hop on top of me, um... Miss Marvel?"

Biting her lower lip, she drew back a bit, sitting up again and giving Yadsmood a nice view of her perky breasts, slowing down a bit but still gently pumping his cock with her oversized hand. "I... can't. I'm sorry. Can this be okay for now?"

"I'd hate to accept such a... gift, without returning it somehow. What's wrong?"

"It's, um," she paused, a tiny blush reddening her dusky cheeks. "It's a religious thing. Don't worry about it."

Yadsmood tilted his head to the side slightly, feeling increasingly exposed now that the two were talking, rather than actively "frolicking." He attempted to remedy that with another soft kiss on Kamala's lips. "Virgin before marriage?" he asked softly, drawing a shy nod from the teen hero.

Hmmm. That wouldn't do at all. Though, while a loophole quickly sprang to mind, it wouldn't be an easy pitch. "There's a way around that, if you're interested."

Kamala fidgeted nervously, rubbing her thumb along the tip of Yadsmood's dick while the other rested defensively between her legs. "I don't know... I already used my mouth. I would need to be married to do more."

"There's something else you may not have thought of," the man said, sitting up a little and starting to shuffle more fully out of his pants. "Can you take your leggings off?"

"Only if you promise not to... you know. Do anything down there."

"Not the down there you're thinking of," Yadsmood promised with a small nod.

Taking a deep breath, Kamala scooted back a little, starting to shuffle out of her leggings and the dark blue panties hidden underneath them, exposing her smooth slit, soaked from her excitement, and the mark Yadsmood had his eye on - the small, espresso-colored entrance hidden just beneath the one she guarded so closely. Caressing one hand along her breast, Yadsmood used the other to help tilt Kamala back against the arm of the couch, then licked his finger carefully before pressing it against her smaller, lower hole.

She tensed up immediately, wincing and biting her lip. "Y-Yadsmood... what are you...?"

"Just relax a little," he said softly, looking up at her, massaging gently around her dark, stiffened nipple as he eased his finger slowly inside of her tight hole, making her lithe body flex and shudder a bit as her anus was penetrated for the first time. "It'll feel strange at first, until you get used to it. Does it hurt?"

"N-no... not really," she murmured, almost sounding confused. "I am stretchy, after all. Maybe that applies to my butt, too."

"I don't see why it wouldn't," Yadsmood mused. "Why don't we test that out?" Drawing his finger out, he lightly licked the one beside it, then pressing two slick digits against her tight hole, waiting for Kamala to relax a little more before he started to push them inside, meeting a little resistance before sliding them in, pushing a little deeper this time. Unexpected this early into her "testing," Kamala let out a soft, quiet moan, her back arching a little as he crammed two fingers into her asshole. "You like it?"

"K-kinda... it's weird but..." she squirmed a little, wincing again as he pushed them a little deeper, her tight hole flexing and squeezing around them just a bit. Her pussy was visibly wetter than ever now, a neat pink line nestled between her soft tan folds. "...But it feels... kinda awesome..."

Yadsmood found his heart racing, perhaps a bit of a guilty excitement, but the prospect of being able to slide his dick into Kamala's ass would be a privilege he was in no way expecting. He hadn't taken her elasticity into account - combined with her religious affiliations, she was all but tailored by hand for anal sex. "Do you think you're ready to take..." he glanced down at his cock, still stiff and throbbing harder than ever, wet from Kamala's oral attention. "...Um, me?"

She paused, then nodded, very slowly. "I think so. How do you want me?"

"Stay like this, for now," Yadsmood whispered, kissing her gently, rolling her perky nipple between his fingers as he slid his digits free of her tight entrance, pulling a bit closer and kneeling in front of her, pressing the very tip of his lengthy, pulsing cock against her tiny star and starting to gently push. Kamala inhaled deeply, then exhaled, relaxing the way he'd told her, and after a few moments of gently pushing and rocking, he felt her tense and whimper with excitement as he pushed the crown of his manhood past her anal ring, sinking it inside of her and starting to ease deeper inside. He was considerably than two fingers, but her stretchiness proved to be just as useful as he'd hoped.

"Aaaannnhhh... o-omigosh..." the girl whimpered, reaching up to clamp her hands around Yadsmood's broad shoulders, clutching close to him and stealing another hard kiss, holding on for dear life as he eased deeper inside of her, their chests touching now as he eased his cock a little deeper into her anus. He started up a slow, easy rhythm, trying to control his breathing as he sawed his cock slowly in and out of her, the motion inside of her making Kamala's eyes widen with conflicted pleasure. No real pain, but a naughty, violated feeling nonetheless mixing in with the pleasure, making her quiver a little as she clung tight to Yadsmood's shoulders, panting and gasping quietly against his lips. "You're... g-going so deep..."

"Not quite as deep as I plan to," Yadsmood growled huskily, kissing her lips hard again and easing a bit further inside of her, picking up his pace a little, letting out raw groans of pleasure as her tight back entrance squeezed and squirmed around him, rippling like a waterbed from all sides around his thick, throbbing cock.

"Ffffuunnnnnghh..." Kamala gritted her teeth as she tried to hold back a curse, moaning hotly as she began to rock her hips forward a little, setting one foot beneath her and pushing up a little, shoving Yadsmood back against the couch and mounting him once more, her back arching a little as she slipped his cock back up her ass, sitting down hard on it and pinning the black-haired powerhouse down with her feet. "M-my turn," she whispered softly, her chest heaving as she began to ease up and down on the thick cock that was penetrating her butt. Yadsmood's hips quickly lifted up to meet her downward bounces on top of him, her snug back tunnel adapting and fitting like a really well-fitted glove around his cock, literally contouring to match every curve and vein of his hard shaft. His upward thrusts met hers in perfect sync, slowly drilling her as she bounced backward onto his cock, her small breasts bouncing adorably with each deep pump inside of her.

Their moans and coos and nonsense phrases grew to more of a cacophony as their anal lovemaking grew more frantic, Kamala taking to it like a natural, her mind already wandering to the endless possibilities if she was able to have this much fun outside of marriage, her ass clenching hard around Yadsmood's shaft as he crammed it in deep, her springy teen backside finally settling down against his hips as he stuffed every single inch of his rod into her anus.

"A-Allah!" Kamala squealed out, leaning down a little to clutch the end of the couch, going still, paralyzed with pleasure and letting Yadsmood take over, his hands gripping her hips gently as he picked up his pace, now fucking for the two of them, the room echoing with the light slapping of his hips against her bubbly backside, stuffing the entirety of his hot cock up her ass with each frantic thrust, clenching his teeth as he tried to hold back from a climax. He moved one hand towards her pussy, only planning to rub it before Kamala grabbed his wrist.

"N-no," she whispered, her lip quivering. "I'm getting so close, I feel like I'm... g-gonna explode... just turn me around and keep going..."

Yadsmood nodded slightly, catching his breath and sitting up, sitting on the edge of the sofa but keeping one foot planted on it so that he could optimize his pace, turning Kamala around to sit back down in his lap, his momentarily-freed cock driving into her ass once more. She squealed out wildly, arching her back as she reached back to drape her arms around Yadsmood's shoulders, whimpering desperately as he began to pick his pace up once again, fitting snugly into her tight hole and starting to thrust deeply, kissing and nibbling at the back of her neck as he relentlessly fucked her.

It was, admittedly, incredibly refreshing to have such a pliable partner, someone that he didn't have to hold back on. The fact that Miss Marvel was so anally accommodating was icing on the cake as well, and as he continued to drill her tight, quivering asshole he could feel his sack lifting and tightening a little, his hard cock swelling and throbbing as he grew closer to a climax that he wouldn't be able to hold off for long. Fortunately, he didn't have to hold back any longer.

"C-cumming... I'm... cumming... c- **cumming**...!" Kamala squealed out, her eyes widening as she was pounded from behind, her body melting in Yadsmood's arms as she was reduced to a gasping, twitching mess, her back arching and her backside squeezing down hard, rippling along Yadsmood's shaft and forcing a climax out of him that he'd been holding back for some time now anyway.

As a little squirt of thin, clear fluid shot out of Kamala's pussy in a small jet, a much larger discharge found its way getting blasted into her backside, Yadsmood's throbbing cock erupting in a volcano of thick spunk that splattered against the insides of the dusky teen heroes rear, filling her with his sticky seed and only satisfying her even more, helping her ride out her screaming assgasm for even longer until finally, she collapsed backwards into the dark stranger's arms, panting softly, still anally impaled on his massive cock like a hood ornament. "Nnnnph..." she whimpered peacefully, her eyes fluttering and then closing. "Th-that was... fun..."

"Yeah..." Yadsmood whispered back, leaning back against the couch and exhaling deeply, both arms folding around Kamala's middle and holding her tightly. "We should... probably do that again sometime," he added, to which Miss Marvel let out a small, exhausted giggle.

"Post-battle playtime? I think I'd be up for that," she said with a little grin, tilting to lay on her side, resting her head on Yadsmood's chest and tucking her legs in a little, letting his cock stay nestled in her backside, a thin trickle of his warm cum leaking out of her stuffed, satisfied entrance. "We'll just have to have more battles..."


End file.
